Book One: The Hogwarts Trio
by Hogwarts Trio
Summary: Being a first year isn't easy not with a shy muggle, a girl with freaky hair who falls into lakes and a serious hot head. This is the first story in the series of stories with 3 opposite girls, 2 brothers and a quidditch wanna be (chp 3 up!)
1. A Whistle For A Train

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Thank you. Also a note, this story was started before Book 5 had been heard of/published so we did NOT take the idea from J.K. at all, if you read further you will see what I am talking about, thank you :)  
  
Chapter One: A Whistle For A Train  
  
-  
  
The whistle of the train at the station nine and three quarters rang its high pitch squeal. Many students raced down the platform, greeting old friends and meeting new ones. The train was headed to Hogwarts, a school for witch craft and wizardry. There were people walking up and down, calling that the train was going to be moving out in five minutes. This was the time to make their last goodbyes and head to a car to be settled. Hundreds of kids piled into the train cars, bickering and chatting. First years were nervous and looking around a little lost, unless they had help from their older brother or sister if they had one. The train jerked to a start, the whistle blew, and the journey to Hogwarts had begun…   
  
-  
  
A brown hair girl in her black robes walked down the train, her green eyes shifty. She was scared and lost, not knowing where to sit, or what to do. Her hands fiddled with the heam of her robes and her black shoes were muffled by the carpet. She pushed her way through groups of kids and teenagers of all ages until she reached the middle. Here the kids had died down to a few and she sighed happily that her searching for a seat was solved. She walked into the cab a little and coughed softly. There were only two people in the cabin. One was a girl who was about her age with black hair and green eyes just a bit brighter than hers. Across from her was a male that looked to be older than her and her brother for he had black spiky hair and gray eyes. His gray eyes looked at her and gave a smile.  
  
"First year?" he asked, glancing the new girl up and down. She just stuttered.  
  
"Yes… Yes I am. And I have no where to sit… May I sit here?" she asked, fiddling with the seams of her robes. The girl across from the older boy rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's a free train is it not? You can sit wherever you like." she said, her arms crossed. The girl with brown hair blushed, and sat down next to the guy and kicked gently at the ground..  
  
"My name is Tara… Tara Ephoria. May I ask your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Christopher Weaver, just call me Chris okay sweetie? And this little ray of sunshine is my sister, Jessica," he said, grinning and leaned forward to Tara. "She was adopted and didn't know it," he said jokefully. Jessica got up, leaned over, and slapped her brother upside the head. His head flew forward and smacked into Tara's head. She yelped and sat back, rubbing her head. Chris looked up.  
  
"Ow, what was that for you little pest?" he barked, rubbing his head and glaring at his sister.  
  
"I heard that! I am not a little pest! You're the pest!" she snapped, glaring. Tara rubbed her head, giggling softly. She never had seen two people argue like that. Jessica looked at the giggling girl and scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Excuse me? Why are you laughing?" she asked, looking at her. She kept giggling.  
  
"Nothing, nothing… I've just never seen two people fight like you two. Not even my parents so sorry if I giggle some." Tara said, smiling brightly. Jessica just looked at Tara as if she was crazy but broke out giggling. Chris looked at his sister and looked at Tara, making a motion with his hand like she was crazy. The two fell into a fit of laughter, the compartment filled with their voices.  
  
-  
  
Their laughter was broken while a girl busted into the room, skidding to a stop. Her purple eyes glanced around.   
  
"Gregory!" she shouted. They all looked at her and blinked. She looked at the others. "What are you looking at?" she asked, the eyes of the others on her hair.  
  
"You're hair... Wasn't it just brown? Now its blue…"said Jessica, pointing to the girl's hair. The girl grinned.  
  
"I know… Its been doing that for a long time I've forgotten what color it actually is! I was doing a spell when I was little and POOF! My hair began to change colors. Unfortunately my parents do not know how to change it back. I'm Sarah! And you guys?" she piped, grinning. Chris, Tara and Jessica looked at each other. This girl was loony she was. They looked at her and smiled, introducing themselves. Sarah smiled, taking a seat and looking around. "Where the heck is Gregory?" she murmured. "He better not be play with Oliver again… they'll get in trouble." she said. As if someone heard her words, two sets of feet were heard running down the hallway…  
  
-  
  
"Over here!" shouted the younger one, running into the car. Everyone was watching him as an older one ran in and threw a homemade quaffel ball at him. The younger one caught it and fell on his butt. A smile of triumph was on his face as he held the quaffle up. "And Oliver Wood saves the quaffel while their seeker catches the snitch. And Gryffindor wins the house cup! Woohoo!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Ow…" he muttered, rubbing his bottom as he looked at it. "That hurt." Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"You dork! Greg! Why do you play with someone like him?" asked Sarah, looking at her brother Greg.   
  
"Because he is your age annndd… he's a sister I never had!" joked Greg as he felt the quaffle hit his head out of no where.. Oliver crossed his arms as he looked at the older Gryffindor beater who stuck his tongue out at him. Jessica and Tara looked at each other. They looked back and smiled.   
  
"Introduce us to your friends oh dear Sarah who now has… purple hair…" said Jessica, still surprised about Sarah's hair changing colors. But she took another look. Was it shorter than before? Greg followed Jessica's glare and laughed.  
  
"When I first started at Hogwarts I was practicing beforehand and I kinda cast a spell on her which makes her hair grow different lengths all the time. Still can't stop it!" he said grinning. Sarah nodded.  
  
"One time it got sooooo long, it filled up the entire house! My mum's parents were over, she's a muggle but my dad is a wizard so yeah, I'm a half ling. half ling. that's a funny word… anyway! Her parents were like and I quote: "What the hell is wrong with Sarah?!" Twas funny it twas!" she chirped smiling brightly.  
  
-  
  
Greg tossed the quaffel back and forth between his two hands then tossed it into Oliver's direction. He went to grab it but a smaller hand grabbed it before him. Sarah smiled as she held the quaffle and turned to Jessica. She tossed the quaffle to her and giggled while she almost dropped it. Oliver's face turned into a little pout, getting a little tired of the game they had been playing.  
  
"Give me the quaffel!" he exclaimed. Jessica stood up, tossing the homemade quaffel up and down.   
  
"You really want it?" she asked, a small smirk on her face. Oliver just nodded. She smiled and threw it over his head. He jumped up, his hands brushing the quaffle but it never grabbed it. Suddenly there was a thud from behind him. Oliver swerved around and saw a second year Hufflepuff lying on the ground. He sat up and held the quaffel up.  
  
"Who did it?" he asked, glaring at them. Chris stood up and looked over Oliver's shoulder and laughed.  
  
"Josh, you just show up at the weirdest places. First you fell into the lake on the first day you arrived and almost drowned, and now you get hit in the face with a quaffel. You'll never be on the quidditch team." said Chris, grinning. Josh just glared at Chris.  
  
"Yeah, and you'll never learn to grow up will you?" he asked. Chris just stuck out his tongue and Jessica shook her head.  
  
"Meet Josh, my brother's bestest friend." she said. Sarah and Tara giggled, Josh crossing his arms. Oliver just stood there and looked out the window. He jumped around excitedly.  
  
"Hogwarts! I see the castle! Its Hogwarts!" he exclaimed, looking around with his brown eyes sparkling. Sarah, Jessica, and Tara ran to the window and looked out it too.  
  
"Move over Wood!"   
  
"Bugger off Sarah!"  
  
"I can't see!"  
  
"MOVE!!" Jessica shoved her way to the window and looked at it. "Its so pretty… Who would have thought Hogwarts would be in Scottland?" Chris laughed.  
  
"If you think about it, its a perfect place for the castle." explained Tara.  
  
"Haven't seen anything yet, just wait till you get inside, its just beautiful." Sarah jumped up and down, not able to see.  
  
"You guys! Move your bum! I can't see!!" She whimpered, jumping up and down. "Short person here!" Jessica and Oliver began to shake their bottoms.   
  
"We moving them, now what?" asked Oliver grinning. Tara looked at Sarah.  
  
"We all short dear." Sarah slapped Oliver upside the head then Jessica.  
  
"Wut was that for?!" exclaimed Jessica, rubbing her head.  
  
"For moving your bum."  
  
"But you said…" started Oliver.   
  
"Now move your bum!"  
  
"But you just told me not to…"  
  
"MOVE IT!" she shouted, pushing him away. Oliver fell to the ground and sighed.  
  
"Make up your mind..."  
  
"Can you stop talking about bums before Chris goes and slaps them all?" stated Josh, laughing. Tara, Jessica, and Sarah looked at each other and covered their bottoms with their hands. Chris just laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Jessica, I wouldn't slap your bum. I might slap your friends but not yours." he said laughing. Jessica breathed a sigh of relief. Tara and Sarah looked at each other and gulped. Greg shook his head.  
  
"Leave the girls alone, they're only eleven! You're thirteen, just leave them be." Chris looked at Greg and shrugged. Tara looked up at Chris and tilted her head.  
  
"If you are thirteen why aren't you a third year?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well I kind of got a late start because our parents weren't sure if I was ready for Hogwarts so they just held me one more year. Once they admitted me they saw that I took it easier than what they thought I could. Funny thing is, they didn't hold Jessica back," he explained.  
  
"Thats just because I'm smarter than you Chris and you know that. Besides, daddy thought that it would be better to be with girls my own age. He thought you'd fit in better with younger guys than guys your own age." Jessica explained, a sweet little smile on her lips.  
  
"Whatever," he spoke as the train came to a stop. Oliver got to his feet quickly as the students began to file out of the train. The group stepped out and looked around. Tara, Sarah, and Jessica held onto each other, gasping at the sight they saw.   
  
"First years over 'ere!" shouted a half giant, holding up a lantern. Oliver stood next to the huddled girls, looking at the brightly lit castle. Chris walked up to his sisters group and shoved them.  
  
"Go on before you have to swim to the castle." The trio of girls nodded and broke apart, walking over to Hagrid to be taken to the castle for the first time to be sorted into their houses. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts. 


	2. A Setting For Years

Chapter 2: A Setting For Years.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The first years made their way over to Hagrid and Hagrid smiled his big smile. He lead the first years onto the boats while they got in them four at a time. Jessica, Tara, Sarah and Oliver all made their way into a boat and sat down. The wind nipped at them and they huddled together close so they weren't as cold. They made the way across the water slowly, the only real lights they saw were the moon and the lights from the castle. Tara's eyes were wide as she watched the boat move. She was muggle born and had never seen magic in her whole life other than on t.v. but that didn't compare to what she was seeing. She put her hand over the boat to let her fingers trail but Oliver grabbed her hand and shook his head. She decided to put her hands in her lap and just gaze around her happily. Jessica shook her head and just giggled a bit. Sarah's neon green hair stood out and everyone from the other boats watched as she bounced up and down. She was singing a song she made up herself at the medium volume that basically went like,  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts what a place to stay  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts hey I'm on my way!  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts yippie yippie yay!  
  
I'm here I'm here, no need to run away!  
  
Jessica felt the boat began to rock as Sarah began to rock back and forth on the boat, singing the sound getting louder and louder. The boat began to rock violently as she kept singing, her eyes closed and her notes way off key. Tara and Oliver put their hands over their ears while Jessica tried to get Sarah to stop rocking back and forth. Finally she reached the end of the song and at the end she jumped up and shouted, "HEY!" With her sudden jump up and the rocking the boat tipped over, everyone in the boat screaming. The boat turned up empty and the kids from the other boats watched at the empty boat, waiting for four figures to pop up. The first to pop up with Jessica. She gasped for air and grabbed the side of the boat.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Sarah! Just you wait! I swear!" she exclaimed at the water as she climbed into the boat. She looked over and began to panic a bit. No one else was popping. Finally another head popped up, and Tara gasped for air. She grabbed ahold of the boat and Jessica helped her into the boat.  
  
"Where's Sarah and Oliver?" Jessica asked. Tara began to ring out her robes.  
  
"Last thing I saw, Sarah had her arms around his neck and kicking violently," she explained, wiping her hair out of her face. A little bit later there was a lot of splashing going on. The two girls turned and noticed arms waving about and legs kicking. Finally one shoved the other person down and the person on top was Sarah. She swam noisly over to the boat and grabbed onto it.  
  
"Lets do that again!" she exclaimed. Tara groaned and Jessica glared at Sarah. "Wot?" she asked. Finally Oliver popped up out of the water, his arms flying around with some words coming out of his mouth that sounded like, "I'm going to get you Sarah." He swam over to the boat and was helped out of the water.   
  
"Thanks for trying to drown me Sarah," he said, shaking his head to get the water off.  
  
"No problem," she responded.  
  
-  
  
The boats reached the land and all the students began to pile out of the boats. The four drenched ones were the last ones to get off and they all got into a group. It looked like it had rained on only four of them for everyone else was totally dry. Several kids looked at them, snickering and saying soft little replies and compliments. A lot of them were watching Sarah's hair for it had went from neon green to bright yellow and spiky.   
  
-  
  
They walked into Hogwarts and began their way up the staircase that lead to the Great Hall. The huddled group exchanged aw's, ah's, oo's, and neat's along with many other gasping noises. Their shoes clicked softly and they reached the top where an aging Wizard stood. She was wearing emerald type green robes and her hair was up in a tight little bun. Her glasses were on the bridge of her nose and she looked over them. She gave them a warm smile.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you'll be taken into the Great Hall and be sorted into your groups." explained the professor as she smiled and turned to see if they were ready for the first years. A few moments later she motioned for them to come in.  
  
-  
  
The scared first years slowly walked into the Great Hall. They gasped as they saw four long tables which were meant for Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Up at the front of the room was the teachers table, an old humble looking man sitting on the highest chair representing that he was the headmaster of this school. There were floating candles everywhere and the ceiling looked like the night sky. The older students watched as the small first years made their way to the front. Jessica could hear several murmers about them and how that they were wet while everyone else was dry. She heard falling out of the boat by someone and her cheeks turned red and she hoped that this had happened before. They stopped and looked at the stood with a hat on it.   
  
"When I call your name, come up here. I will place this hat on your head so you can be sorted into your house. Adecal, John." called Professor McGonagall and a small blond haired boy walking up to be sorted. The hat shifted on his head and cried out,  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table clapped as the small boy walked over to the Ravenclaw table, being patted on the back by the other classmates. One by one the students were called up the hat shouting several combination of the four houses. Then finally Professor McGonagall called out,  
  
"Ephoria, Tara!" Jessica and Sarah squeezed her hand as she walked up and sat on the stool. The hat slowly fell onto her head and thought a bit, mumbling softly.  
  
"Hmm… This one shall be... GRYFFINDOR!" Tara got up and smiled as she hurried over to the table and sat down. Greg patted her back as she sat and she watched and waited for her other friends to be called up to be sorted.  
  
"Weaver, Jessica!" Jessica hugged Sarah and walked up and sat down. As the hat touched her head it mumbled and shouted SLYTHERIN. Jessica got up a little disappointed, not wanting to be with her brother and being separated from her new found friend Tara. She joined Chris at the Slytherin table. As Sarah was called up she looked at the ground while the hat covered almost her entire head. Her feet fiddled with each other as she sat there, waiting. After what seemed to be a minute the hat finally spoke.  
  
"Huffle... wait... no… What is this... ahh… then... GRYFFINDOR!" Sarah got up and almost leaped right onto Tara's lap, both of them laughing. Jessica looked down, watching the two hug each other. Finally Oliver was called up. As he sat down, he sat up straight. The hat cried out Gryffindor and he walked over to the table then Sarah and Tara hugged him. Jessica sighed and poked at the fork next to her empty plate. Sarah, Tara, and Oliver looked over at Jessica and gave her a sorrowful glance. She smiled the best as she could and looked at the new people around her and just sneered. She didn't like being away from her new friends one bit.   
  
-  
  
Dumbledore stood up and addressed the new arrivals and their plates filled up with food. Her brother was already digging into the food and making loud chewing noises. She groaned and stabbed him with her fork. He yelped and looked at her.  
  
"What was that for?!" he exclaimed, food almost covering her face.  
  
"You're embarrasing me!" she hissed. She turned to get some food when she let out a high pitch scream. The figure infront of her laughed loudly and began to fly around. Several students called out that it was the Bloody Baron and Jessica was still scared beyond belief. Her brother was laughing so hard, he began to choke on what he was eating. With a big, hard slap on his back the peice of meat he was eating popped out and fell into the glass of another slytherin across from him. The slytherin screamed and leaned over and slapped Chris for spitting in her drink. She picked it up and she poured it on him and got up. She moved down the table away from him and it was Jessica's time to laugh. He looked over at her.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny," he said dryly.  
  
-  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, Sarah was hitting Greg with her chicken leg. Greg put his hands up trying to block it.  
  
"What are you doing? Ahhh damnit stop stop!" he cried. Tara was giggling as she watched her friend beat up her brother with her food.  
  
"This is what you get for telling me that Hogwarts was a run down, filthy, no good rotten place that smelt like eggs!" she exclaimed. "I almost didn't come because of that!" she shouted and she kept hitting him with the chicken leg. Greg kept telling her to stop and he grabbed a chicken leg and tried to hit her back. "Ahh! No! You can't do that, thats cheating!" she exclaimed, shoving her brother. She turned back to her plate and reached for a roll when a gray figure rose out from the table.  
  
"Hello!" the figure said, smiling down at Sarah. Sarah let out a yelp and fell backwards off the bench. Her legs were still on the bench but her bum was on the ground. She looked up at him.  
  
"Are.. are you a ghost?" she asked a little surprised.  
  
"Indeed I am, I am Sir Nicolas but they call me Nearly Headless Nick around here," explained the ghost. Sarah got up and squealed.  
  
"Awesome! I've always wanted to see a ghost. I love ghosts. How can you be nearly headless, why are you still here, and are there other ghosts, are you the only one? How did you die?" she babbled out all in one breath. Nearly Headless Nick just kind of stared at her and laughed. Suddenly other ghosts began to appear and there was a high pitched scream that they heard. Greg rubbed his ears.  
  
"I don't think Jessica likes ghosts," he said.  
  
"How did you know it was Jessica?" asked Tara.  
  
"Because of what Chris tells me about her scream."   
  
-  
  
Once the feast had ended the houses began to file out, following the prefects of their houses. Each house had a female and a male prefect to guide them to their houses. Gryffindor began to make their way to their dormitories and at the front, the female prefect stood.  
  
"This way please." her soprano voice rang as they walked along. "Watch the stair cases please, they like to move." she spoke, going up a staircase. Sarah and Tara had been talking about Jessica, sorry that she had no been put in their house. Oliver just shrugged as he listened, wishing he could be on the quidditch team already even though he knew he couldn't since he was a first year. Sarah turned to him and took a swing to his head, tired of all the quidditch talk. They were amazed as their staircase began to change and they all held onto the railing. They began to walk while Sarah tripped and fell up the stairs. The rest of the house tried not to laugh as Tara helped Sarah up. Sarah's face was red with some embarassment but it soon went away. They soon reached a portrait of the fat lady and the male prefect said the password. "Hipplebottem." and the portrait swung open. They all walked through the hole that was now presented to them and walked inside. "To get to your dormitories you go up the stairs. Guys will go up the stairs to the left, girls up the stairs to your right. Any questions?" asked the female prefect. They all shook their heads and pealed off from everyone else to get to their dormitories.  
  
-  
  
Tara and Sarah followed a couple other girls in their year and looked around their dormitory. There were five four poster beds around the room and their possessions had already been brought up and placed infront of the beds they would be sleeping in. The windows were a little fogged over from the colder air settling in from outside hitting the warmth inside. They went to their separate beds and looked through their trunks. Sarah's cat Macavity was already lying on her pillow, a deep purr could be heard in the quiet room. Sarah grinned and walked over to him and picked him up. "Here is my little angel Macavity! He is such a sweetheart." Sarah purred, hugging her cat. Macavity's ginger colored eyes opened and he was squirming around in her grip. She finally let the poor cat go and he scurried off and disappeared. Tara walked around, her hands touching everything gently as she walked in a circle. Everything was amazing her, everything here. She was a muggle born with magical powers and her deep green eyes landed on her bed and she collapsed onto it. She took in a big breath of air and rolled over onto her back. Sarah laughed as she looked at Tara.  
  
"Amazed dear?" she chirped, sitting Indian style on her bed. Tara sat up and gave a nod, looking around more. Sarah giggled. "Well we better get changed cause we have class tomorrow. Fun huh?" Tara laughed.  
  
"Heap big fun." she said dryly, grinning. She got into her trunk and pulled out her pajamas, which was a shirt two sizes bigger than her and a pair of silky short shorts. She climbed into her bed and looked at herself then over at Sarah who was in a tank top and short boxer shorts. "Night Sarah." she called softly. She heard a mumbled nigh and she lay in the warm bed and dozed off.  
  
Jessica sat on her four-bed post bed and stared out the windows. The girls in her room were still up and chatting, making a lot of noise. Jessica groaned. She hated a lot of noise and glared at them as she hugged her pillow and mumbled. 'Stupid girls, can't they shut up?' she thought, growling some. Her semi long hair was worn down and cascaded down her back and some down her front. The girls got louder and Jessica threw her pillow down. "God! Shut up! Cant you go to sleep or something or are you just a bunch of bimbos with nothing better to talk about?!" she snapped. The girls suddenly became quiet and crawled into their beds to fall asleep. The lights slowly dimmed and the only light that lit the room was a moonbeam and it cast everything in its path soft silver. Jessica's face turned soft silver as she sat on her bed and looked at the moon. 'Please, let me get through this and have classes with Sarah and Tara, please.' She thought softly and crawled into bed, grabbing her pillow and placing it at the head of the bed and fell asleep. 


	3. First Day Blues

Chapter 3: First Day Blues  
  
-  
  
The sun rose over the hills of Scottland and the country side became wide awake. The sun shone on an old castle type building as it began its climb of the day. The cold looking castle became warm looking as the sun shone on it. A bird flew towards the castle, the castle becoming bigger and bigger as it flew towards it. It spread its wing and sored toward the castle, its eyes fixed on a window. It glided as you could see inside a girl slowly get up out of bed. It got so close that you see that her hair was a mess and then turned so it wouldn't hit the window. Tara got out of her bed and looked around. Everyone was getting up it seemed so she grabbed her brush, toothpaste and toothbrush and headed towards the little wash room that was located near the dormitories. She walked in her pajamas noticing several other years doing it as well.   
  
Tara walked towards the Great Hall walking tall in her uniform. She entered the hall to notice food on the table and people walking in. It was half full at that time but mostly there were other years other than first years. It seemed that first years always seemed to like to miss breakfast first day for they weren't used to getting up at seven thirty, having breakfast at eight and starting class at nine. She walked over to her table and sat down when she felt someone grab her arm and tug it. She looked up and smiled as Jessica hugged her tightly.  
  
"It feels like years since I saw you last! Why the heck did I have to be put into Slytherin while you guys were put in Gryffindor! Well.. I guess its better than getting stuck in Hufflepuff. Would suck to have a brother in slytherin and you in Hufflepuff... or being in there with your brother's best friend." Tara laughed and Jessica sat down next to her. "Let me see your schedual so I can see what we have with each other," Jessica said. Tara handed over her schedual and Jessica began to read it. "Today we have Brooms together second period... Herbology and Potions on tuesday, double potions Wednesday, Herbology Thursday, and nothing Friday! Well I guess thats alright, at least we get to see each other at lot," she explained. Tara nodded. The Gryffindor prefect walked over to Jessica and tapped her shoulder.   
  
"Miss, houses are not suppose to mix during meal time. Breaks between classes and the time after dinner is when you can visit and mix houses but please not at meal times," explained the female prefect. Jessica scrunched up her nose, let out a 'hmph' and stalked off back to her table.  
  
She sat down next to her brother and began to pout.   
  
"Thats not fair, I want to talk with my friends, not be stuck with you," she sneered looking at her brother. Chris laughed and patted her back.  
  
"Don't worry, Slytherin is where you make your real friends. You'll probably pull away from the other two. They are cute though..." he began and Jessica hit him.  
  
"Are you forgetting about Ceres already Chris? You have such a one track mind I think I'll tell her you said that." explained Jessica as she took a bite of toast.  
  
"Hey I can look, just not touch. Thats the rule," he explained eating some of his meal. Jessica rolled her eyes.   
  
-  
  
There were several screeches and suddenly a flock of owls entered the Great Hall. Several of the first years looked up and gasped at the sight they saw. Tara watched as several owls swooped down and began to drop packages off for several people. A small note landed infront of her and she began to read it. She smiled as she read the congradulation note from her parents about being in Hogwarts. She put the card away and in her books for safe keeping. Over at the Slytherin table an owl swooped down and Jessica gave out a small scream as it flew over her head and flew right into the side of Chris's head. He bumped to the side and bumped another Slytherin. He rubbed his head as the owl landed on the table in his food with some of his pumpkin juice on it. The owl shook its head, looked around and flew up again. It flew over to the Gryffindor table and ran into one of the students there right in the chest. The subject this time was a male with red hair, a Weasly named Percy. Percy shook his head and grabbed the package from his owl and it flew off.  
  
-  
  
Jessica began to finish her meal while she shook her head at her brother. He had been cursing under his breath about how he would beat Percy down later because of his owl flying into his face. Most everyone at the slytherin table laughed at him. She just grinned as she pushed her plate away. She noticed the time then squeaked and grabbed her books. She dashed out of the Great Hall for she wasn't sure where Astronomy was and didn't want to get lost and go into the wrong class the wrong day.  
  
-  
  
Sarah groaned softly and sat up in her bed. Her hair was a mess and an ugly gray color. She stretched and yawn. There was a clock in the room and she turned and looked at it. She almost screamed when she saw that it was past eight thirty and that she had fifteen minutes to get dress and make it to her first class. She tried to remember her schedual as best as she could. First period... first period.. Transfiguration! That was it! She quickly got up, dressed, and groomed before she grabbed her books and ran out of the Gryffindor dormitory.   
  
Her shoes clicked as she ran through the corridors, pushing a couple students here and there. She made it to Transfiguration and raced in. Everyone in the classroom looked at her. Professor McGonagal looked at Sarah.  
  
"Miss Winchester what are you doing here?" she asked, lowering her wand.  
  
"I'm here for class." Sarah responded. McGonagal smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Dear you do not have me until last period this after noon. Right now you have Charms. Please, don't mess up your schedual a lot or you will get quite a few detentions and points taken from Gryffindor. Yet since its your first day you can slide." explained the professor. Sarah's face didn't become red with embarassment yet her hair turned bright red.   
  
"Oh! Well I'll see you later! By um.. people!" she said and turned and skipped out of the room.   
  
-  
  
Sarah walked into Charms breathing hard. Professor Flitwick looked at her.  
  
"Miss Winchester why are you late?" he asked.  
  
"I... went to the wrong class sir." Sarah said, her hair once again turning red. Flitwick motioned for her to take a seat and she walked toward the empty seat next to Tara and took out her book. Tara gave a little giggle and Sarah looked at her and began to giggle as well. Flitwick tapped his wand and the two hushed.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor," he said. The two girls snickered softly to each other and began to take notes.   
  
-  
  
Tara and Sarah made their way to History class and filed in. They once again had a class with Ravenclaw but shrugged. It didn't bother them at all, they found Ravenclaws pretty cool. They were surprised to see that their teacher was a ghost and listened as he recited the rules of the class before he got into the class and notes. They both found the class a bore and were forced to stay awake. They were happy once class was over and dashed out of the class to go to lunch.  
  
Most of the students were in there for lunch, some where missing because they already had assignments they wanted to work on. Some just skipped lunch and roamed around outside on the grounds or ate outside until it was time for their second part of the day to start. Tara and Sarah entered the Great Hall and found their seats. Percy sat across from them a little startled. They looked at him.  
  
"Whats up Percy?" asked Sarah, stuffing a roll into her mouth.  
  
"I'm watching my back," he replied.  
  
"Why?" asked Tara, a little curious.  
  
"I heard that Christopher Weaver was going to find me late and beat me up because my owl ran into him. Its not my fault, its the stupid owls, he's old and losing his corrdination," explained Percy as he ate a sandwich. Sarah fell into fits of giggle and Tara shook her head. Percy let out a small squeak as he saw Chris make his way over to their table.   
  
"I gotta go..." he said and dashed out of the Great Hall quickly. Sarah fell into another fit out giggles, even louder than before and Tara laughed as well. Tara stopped as she watched Chris follow Percy.  
  
"Hope Percy will be alright..." said Tara a little worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Percy will be fine. He'll probably hide in the library, Chris hates the library," explained Oliver as she sat next to them. They shrugged some and went back to their lunch.  
  
-  
  
Brooms soon came around at one that afternoon. It had gotten slightly hotter than it had been the day before and the kids all made their way to the feild for practice. There were brooms in two lines with a gap between the two rows and enough between each broom for a person to stand. The Gryffindors made their way onto the feild and Slytherins came from the other way. Tara and Sarah ran to Jessica and tackled her. Tara got up and Sarah was still on Jessica as she propped herself up on her hands.  
  
"Ack! Get off, that doesn't look right!" she exclaimed but laughed. Sarah got off of her and bounced.  
  
"Brooms brooms broom! I love brooms, we get to fly in the air right... that will be so fun!" exclaimed Sarah. Some of the Slytherins snickered and pointed to the trio. Jessica coughed a bit and Sarah settled down. They all went and stood by the brooms. Madam Hooch made her way to the ground.  
  
"Good morning class," she called.  
  
"Good morning Madam Hooch." replied the class.  
  
"Welcome to your first flying lessons. This is the class where you will learn how to control your broom, how to fly and train you. Some of you will continue next year to play quidditch for your houses and this class is a serious class for you if you do not know how to fly your brooms. Most purebloods or half bloods who live with their magical parents might already know how to fly while the muggles will not know how to fly. Please do not make fun of anyone who can not fly good or takes a while to learn. Not everyone is cut out for flying a broom," explained Madam Hooch. "Now put your right hand over your broom and say 'up' and firmly grasp your broom stick."   
  
-  
  
The calls of ups began and most of the brooms stayed on the ground. Another call of ups, and Oliver's broom went to his hand and he gripped it firmly. He smiled. Soon everyone had their broom, all but Sarah. She kept calling up first seriously, then quietly, then whiny, then seriously again. Oliver was standing infront of her with his broom and shook his head.  
  
"Maybe you just don't have the touch," he said. Sarah glared at him.  
  
"Up!" she said firmly. The broom wiggled and moved quickly. Yet it didn't move up it moved diagonal. The front of the broom flew forward and hit Oliver in the stomach. He doubled over and dropped his broom He fell over and groaned. "Yay it worked! I just gotta be mad at someone and up it goes!" exclaimed Sarah as she smiled brightly. Tara gasped and Jessica began to giggle at the hurt Oliver. He slowly got up.  
  
"That was evil. First you try to drown me, now you try to run a broom through me. Whats next, knives?" he asked.  
  
"Oooh.. knives, never thought of that one." Sarah said thoughtfully. Tara whispered to Oliver.  
  
"Watch your back at dinner."  
  
-  
  
It was now time to hover in the air. Madam Hooch explained how they should hover then come straight back down. They all mounted their brooms and began to hover. Jessica had a huge smile on her face as she said, "Yay! I did it, look at me!" Tara then began to hover and held onto her broom somewhat scared. She never had been in the air other than an air plane. Sarah began to hover and her feet were an inch off the ground. She wiggled and she soon fell to her side and off the broom. Several people tried to hold a giggle as Sarah stood up. Oliver began to actually laugh.  
  
"Sarah how can you fall off your broom, your feet were an inch off the ground!" he exclaimed. Jessica had walked over to him and glared at him.  
  
"Its not my fault I don't have good corrdination. I know I'm not going to be on the quidditch team. Good thing, I dont want to watch big balls flying at me," she muttered. Jessica couldn't help but giggle at her comment. Sarah was confused and began to giggle as well. Oliver and Tara just kind of watched them and Oliver began to laugh. Tara was soon left in the dark.  
  
-  
  
Tara and Sarah walked into Transfiguration and took seat near the front. Percy sat next to Tara and put his forehead on his hands. The two girls looked at him and Tara poked him in the side. He jerked to the side and looked up at them. His right eye had a faint purple circle around it and his lip looked like it had been bleeding.  
  
"Chris get you?" asked Tara. Percy nodded and put his forehead back onto his hands. The class became quiet and they waited for their teacher to come. Sarah scratched behind her head.  
  
"I wonder where she is..." she asked. The cat on the desk blinked and jumped foreward and turned into Professor McGonagall. She looked down at Sarah and gave a faint smile.  
  
"I'm glad to see you in the right hour Miss Winchester." McGonagall said. Sarah laughed a bit and scratched the back of her head again. McGonagall turned around and began class.  
  
-  
  
After class they all parted until it was time for dinner at 6. They had about an hour to an hour and a half hang time before it was time. Tara, Jessica, and Sarah all met outside on the grounds and sat on the edge of a water fountain. They were talking about their day merrily when Oliver showed up and joined into their conversation. Greg and Josh walked toward them, their ties untied and hanging around their neck freely. Sarah looked at Greg and shook her head.  
  
"Why the heck he dyed his hair black this summer is beyond me. It's looking nasty that its wearing out and you can see his blonde roots. Hmm.. I wonder if I'm a blonde..." said Sarah, twirling her pink hair around her finger. The group laughed as the two guys met with them.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Greg, crossing his arms.  
  
"Better not be about me I hate people talking about me." Josh said, a frown on his face. The girls shook their heads and just giggled.   
  
"Hey guys!" shouted a voice. They all looked up and noticed Chris with his arm around a pretty Ravenclaw. Her hair was black and short and her eyes sparkled. Chris walked up to them and nodded at them.  
  
"Hey guys. Guys this is Ceres. Ceres you already know Greg and Josh but this is Jessica my sister, Sarah Winchester, Tara Ephoria and Oliver Wood." Chris introduced. Ceres smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Hey guys," she replied. The others replied with a hello and the couple walked away, Ceres bidding a farewell. The group went back to chatting before dinner.  
  
Dinner went by smoothly with no weird screams or surprises or beatings and they all split up to do what they wanted until curfew and bed. The three girls met in the library to work on homework before bed time, snickering at some of the cute guys. A half an hour before curfew they went their seperate ways so they wouldn't get in trouble for being out past their curfew. Sarah and Tara seemed to crawl up to their beds around nine that night after spending time in the common room with the others. They fell onto their beds and soon dozed off to sleep. 


	4. Potion Crazy

Chapter Four: Potion Crazy

"Jessicaaaaaa!!!" cried a purple hair girl, running towards the sitting Slytherin. Jessica looked up and felt her body greeting the ground. The girl on top rubbed her cheek against Jessica's. Sarah giggled as she snuggled Jessica. Sarah got off of Jessica and smiled at her. "Hey Jessie!" she chirped, sitting cross legged on the ground. Her skirt fell into her lap, covering anything that would show. Jessica smiled at her.

"Hey Sarah," said Jessica. She picked up her book and looked up. A guy was looking at her. A shiver went down her spine as his gray eyes looked into her green ones. She didn't know who it was, his black robes were covering up his identity.

"Jessica?" asked Sarah, poking Jessica in the side. Her eye contact broke and she looked at Sarah.

"Huh?" she asked.

"What you looking at?" The purple eyes stared at her friend. Jessica looked back and the man was gone. _Who the hell was that..._

"No...nothing," Jessica replied, getting up.

"Well... come on! Tara is waiting for us. Potions is gonna start soon!" chirped Sarah, springing to her feet. Jessica grabbed her things from the bench and looked back at where the man had been standing. _Who was that..._

Sarah skipped into potions, her books in her arms. Her hair was short and bobbing as she skipped. Jessica and Tara followed, chatting softly.

"You know... whenever she has green hair it makes me sick," said Jessica. Tara giggled, nodding. They took their seats and waited for Snape to enter. Jessica fiddled with her quill. Should she tell her friends...? Should she tell them about the guy she saw? She looked to her side, seeing the two chat together peacefully. Sarah crossed her eyes, moving her head around weirdly. Tara giggled.

"Hey guys..." began Jessica but her words were cut short when the doors burst open, a tall figure walking swiftly down the isle, his black robe fluttering as he walked. Jessica sighed and turned her attention toward Snape.

"Take our your notes and cauldrons. We shall be making the potion we learned yesterday... Get in groups and start. I will be watching so not helping others... Begin," said Snape. Jessica shifted her weight and looked at Sarah, her partner. The bubblegum pink hair was covering her eyes and Sarah giggled.

"Are you there Jessieee? I can't see youuuu," she cried, moving her hair away from her eyes. She smiled as she began to work on the potion at hand. Jessica began to even out her ingredients but her mind began to wonder... That guy... Who was that guy... _Why do I have a feeling I've seen him before? Why does it seem that I should know this guy... It's just to weird... I'm eleven years old! I shouldn't be worrying about people! Especially guys... Guys are icky! I have a couple years until I start to even like guys... _Suddenly a sharp pain was in her side.

"Jessica! Put your ingredients in! Snape is coming... quiicckkk!" she hissed, stirring the potion. Jessica dropped them into the potion and scratched the back of her head. She hope she got all the measurements right.

Snape stood in front of them, his eyes looking down at them.

"Winchester... Weaver..." his deep voice rang as he looked down at them. "I believe your potion is ready... It should be right... it usually is..." he said, looking at Jessica. He always trusted members from his own house and never once second guessed on trying their potions. Other houses on the other hand, he always had the group members try it out before he did. He dipped a cup into the bubbling potion and took a sip of it. He sat it down and looked at them.

"Very well... I give it a..." before Snape could finished he snorted. Jessica looked at him.

"What was that professor?" she asked.

"Who did the ingredients?" he asked, another snort coming from his shivering body.

"I did sir.. but... why..." she asked, looking at him. What was going on? First the strange man and now Snape acting weird? Was she dreaming?

"You stupid... oink! I mean ooinnkkk," snort. Sarah stared wide eyed.

"Why Professor Snape! You got a...." she poked Snape's nose. "Pigggyyy snnouuuttt!" she squealed as the professor got smaller and pinker. Soon a pig stood on the floor, squeeing and snorting. Sarah's eyes sparkled. "A piggy! I've always wanted a piggy! Come here!" she cooed, and crawled under the desk. Snape squeed and darted through her apart arms and then through her parted legs. Sarah screamed. "Ahhh! Pervert! Snape's a damn pervert!" she cried as she tried to get up. Her head hit the bottom of the table and she fell onto the ground. "Damnit!" Sarah hissed. Jessica was still shocked from before that she had missed the ordeal and looked under the table.

"Whats wrong Sarah?" she asked. Sarah's eyes were full of tears and she crawled out from the table.

"Snape is a piggy! A damn perverted piggy! He looked up my skirt!!!" Sarah squeaked. Jessica looked around and saw the cute little pink butt of the trembling Snape the Pig. The class was in an uproar, looking around for the scared professor. Jessica got on the ground and started toward the rump of the scared pig. _I'll get you... you little piggy!_ Jessica got closer and pounced on Snape, taking him in her arms. Loud squeeing was heard and he began to jerk around.

"Stay still dammit!" hissed Jessica, trying to keep him in her arms. He slipped out and fell backwards. He began to run but he ran into something dark. He could feel something all around him and he blinked. Where was he? He saw a small light and ran towards it. The light! But... why was there black hair around him...? Jessica let out a high pitched scream as she saw Snape's head poke out from her shirt.

"You are a damn pervert!" she cried, yanking the pig from her shirt.

"Immobulus!" cried Tara, her wand pointed at the struggling pig. The squeeing and snorting stopped as the teacher was frozen in his spot. Jessica stood up and glared at the teacher in her hands.

"I don't think I like the thought of this thing being the head of my house... stupid pervert!" Jessica said, holding the pig away from her like it was going to infect her. Sarah looked at Snape and tapped his head.

"Pervert," she spat. Tara put her wand away.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing. He needs to be cured as soon as possible..." said Tara, gathering her stuff. Sarah gathered her and Jessica's things and skipped out after Tara, Jessica following holding Snape away from her. When the exited the classroom, Jessica fell in behind Tara and Sarah and held Snape close to her. She didn't care if he was a pervert, he was just so cute as a piggy she couldn't resist!

It didn't take long for the whole school to hear about the crazy antics that happened during third period potions. Jessica got pats on the back from people she didn't even know. During dinner, many Slytherins were looking at her as if she had done something unheard of. Chris nudged his sister and whispered to her.

"Did you really turn Snape into a pig? Did he really go up your shirt and up Sarah's skirt? I wonder what the view is up her skirt..." Jessica punched him in the arm.

"You have a girlfriend you dork, leave Sarah alone..." she hissed as she ate her food.

Leaving the common room among several other students, Jessica got a sudden shiver up her spine. She looked around, trying to figure out why she got a shiver. She stopped in her steps while others passed her by. Gray eyes were watching her. It was him... Her heart began to pound. _Run... scream... do something Jessica! Don't stand there stupidly... Do something. Go after him... tell someone... Do something!_ She told herself. She couldn't move though... she couldn't move. His eyes were looking deep into hers. Jessica began to breathe hard and was about to pass out when someone knocked into her.

"Oh, sorry Jessica. Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway. You should be going to your room," said Josh, playing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. Her frightened eyes looked up at Josh, surprised. Josh looked at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

"No..." she said, looking back to find the man gone once again. "Nothing is wrong."


End file.
